


Human Angel - Unknown Knowledge

by cuddlepuss



Series: Human Angel [6]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Bus breakdown, Celebrity midwife, Other, Sudden labour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is stuck on a bus. What happens when another passenger goes into labour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Angel - Unknown Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Another adventure for Phil the human angel

Stuffy, smelly, overcrowded and noisy, those were the buses in Britain. Running late, or cancelled due to road erosion, flooding, snow drifting, trees fallen, or heat melting the tar on the road surface – you name it, it happened. Ah, the joys of being a Brit thought the raven haired man as the sun beat down through the windows of the bus he was on.

The bus he was STILL on, despite having been on it for two hours longer than the whole trip was supposed to take. The bus that was his prison until either the company that owned the bus got their act together and sent a replacement, or (as he’d prefer) his friend arrived with his car to collect him.

It was, for once in the UK, tropical weather, and his fair skin was already starting to redden in the unexpectedly prolonged exposure to the glass – magnified effects of the sun. A yell of pain sounded for the front of the bus, and, looking round, he saw a heavily pregnant young woman clutching at her baby bulge, the floor under her seat getting wet as liquid dripped off of her seat – she’d just gone into labour.

Sniggers rose from some of the other passengers and murmurs of distaste from others, but no-one moved to help. Getting to his feet and moving cautiously forward, he went to her and offered to help. Pulling his shirt off, he draped it over her lap before helping her off with her sodden shorts and underwear.

Phil, having no experience with babies or birth, talked the girl, Trina, through the delivery and, shouting for someone to provide something to wrap the baby in, and something to tie off the umbilical cord, he accepted the white lacy cardigan and wrapped the little girl, then, with thread from someone’s travel sewing kit, tied off the cord, and passed the new born to her mum.

Moments later, the ambulance, and Dan, both arrived together, and Trina, smiling at the ambulance men, took Phil’s hand, and asked his name. When Dan said what it was, she asked his name too. Phil, replying it was Dan, was told, by a grinning Trina, that the baby was to be called ‘Philippa Danielle’, in honour of her midwife and his friend. They climbed into Dan’s car as Trina Philippa were loaded into the ambulance.

Good fortune, or heavenly intervention from a human angel? You decide.


End file.
